


Unspoken Thoughts

by skylarlazuli



Series: Egobang Stories/One shots [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, idk this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/skylarlazuli
Summary: “One day you decide to scream something in your head to catch mind readers. As you do, you see your crush flinch.”AKA; Dan and Arin smoke it up after Dan had a long day at work. Some cute fluff ensues.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Series: Egobang Stories/One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603351
Kudos: 32





	Unspoken Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: drug use is in this story if you couldn’t tell by the summary. If that bothers you, please leave now. 
> 
> I based this off a prompt but tweaked the prompt slightly. Not my best work, I apologize. Dan and Arin might be out of character but I tried my best.

Dan unlocked his door and walked in his small, cozy apartment, setting his bag down and settling in on the couch with a loud sigh. He had just gotten home from a long work day. He worked as an elementary school teacher. The work was rewarding, but damn if it wasn’t tiring after some days. Children could get into anything and everything. One of his students tried to eat glue today. The tall, lanky man pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard the doorbell ring. As rude as it sounded, he really didn’t want to deal with anyone today. Begrudgingly he got up from the couch and opened the door to see his best friend Arin. 

Arin had a huge grin on his face and held up a bag of what looked like…. weed? Dan scrunched up his face in both confusion, and at the harsh smell it exuded. Then it hit him.

“Oh shit, was that today?” Dan exclaimed. He had completely forgot that they had made plans to smoke today. He felt his brain starting to tell him mean things, that he was a horrible friend, but he quickly shook it off and let Arin inside. 

“Sorry about that.. I’ve been so busy lately with what’s been going on at work that I completely forgot,” The not so grump said, twiddling with his thumbs. “I’m so sorry, Ar.” 

Arin shook his head and smiled, squeezing Dan’s hand comfortingly.

“No worries, dude!! I know work can be hectic. We can put it off for another day-“ Arin started, but Dan vigorously shook his head. 

“N..no! It’s okay. We can do that today.” He guided Arin to the couch and sat down. There was a comfortable silence as Dan got everything set up and rolled the weed up in a blunt. He lit the blunt and handed it to Arin. 

“You first,” He said. Arin blushed a little and took two hits. He handed it to Dan and he took a hit. After several hits from the both of them and the blunt was basically gone, Dan set the blunt down, making sure it wasn’t lit anymore, and sat in a comfortable silence with Arin. 

He looked over at Arin, starting to admire him for a bit. Arin was so beautiful. He had such gorgeous hair and the cutest nose.. he felt a thought starting to creep up to the very front of his head. It was just screaming to kiss him. He then saw Arin flinch. Dan could tell he was getting anxious; Arin was fiddling with his thumbs and looking all around the room. His face was as red as a tomato. 

“I-is it hot in here or is it just me…?” Arin mumbled nervously, avoiding eye contact with Dan. Dan took a hold of Arin’s hand and forced Arin to look at him in the eye but Arin still attempted to avoid eye contact. 

“Ar. Arin look at me.” Dan said,” It’s okay. What’s wrong? Everything was fine until now. If there’s something wrong, you can tell me, big cat.” 

Arin looked nervously at Dan and blushed profusely. “I.. I can read minds? Sorta. I think. It… it’s weird. Hard to explain.. um..” Arin started to say. “I…” He looked down nervously and then looked back up at Dan. 

Dan squeezed his hand comfortingly and nodded, leaning into Arin more until they were basically cuddling. Arin’s face heated up more at that. 

“It’s a new thing I guess..” Arin mumbled, “I can’t really explain it at all. But.. I know you wanna kiss me.” Dan’s breath hitched. He looked around the room nervously, at anything except Arin. 

Arin moved Dan’s face so that he was making eye contact with the grump. Dan gulped nervously as Arin spoke these two words, 

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, feel free to give it :)


End file.
